epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V0DeusEstDominiMei/Bane (Tesla) vs. Franklin Delano Roosevelt feat. Truman (Nick)
Backstory Gotham City is in ruin as the smoke blows through the air mixed with the bitter feel of ash. Sirens wail in the distance as they progressively get louder. Bane steps out of the empty structure once known as Blackgate Prison. He turns his head down the road as he grips his jacket on the zippers. He walks towards his men, pushing a thick finger into one man's shoulder, "Prepare the tanks" he speaks in a metallic groan. The man turns towards the garage, jogging down the cracked white steps. Bane tightens his gaze down the road. "No time" he raises his hand towards the men, "arm yourselves, we're walking." Him and his men tread their way down the street as the sirens deafen. "Run, get the tank, quick!" Bane calls out in his squeaky voice behind his mask, as he peers down an alleyway viewing an unoccupied tank. Soon his men returned as Bane leaped atop the tank, standing on the door on top, he crouched down, and whispered, "forward". The tank lurched forward. --- The black car lowered it's hood, stopping on the bridge. The two squad cars on the sides quieted their sirens as four motorbikes screeched to a halt. Just over the bridge, the hollow shell of Gotham City stood, an armored vehicle appearing out of the emptiness. It ws followed by ten to twenty men, all armed. FDR left the car, Truman followed, keeping his distance. FDR rolled his wheelchair forward, keeping his composure as he traveled down the bridge, towards it's highest point on the arc. The ground rumbled as the tank approached, a coated man riding atop it, standing as a firm statue. The tank came to a stop as the man they called Bane dropped from the tank, the crowd behind him roaring with excitement. FDR rolled forward, approaching Bane with no fear as the masked man dropped his coat, stretching his arms, his muscles flexing as he groaned, prepared to fight. a sly grin ran across FDR's face, a chuckle emanating from his throat. He was ready for a fight. The crippled man's eyes intensified as he reached into his coat. A Secret Service Agent stepped from a motorbike, drawing shades from his pocket. FDR retreived a microphone from his black coat, as Bane returned the guesture with a headset handed to him by a rebel. The two grinned devilishly at eachother as Bane cracked his neck, opening his mouth behind the mask taking a breat, and beginning his verse. Battle Bane I can’t wait to hear you squeal once this battle has ended I’ll break your top half because your south’s all defended Toss you down a desert hole and I can’t wait to see you stand Drop your wheelchair down with you and if you catch it I’d be damned My rhymes are like fire so I’m surprised my mask hasn’t burned Leave an atom bomb in my wake you’ll be nothing but concerned Took 4 terms to bring freedom though the horizon’s still bleak I did the same thing for Gotham City, though I did it in a week Dropping all of these rap bombs so you can call it Peal Harbor Too busy to fight Japan, making appointments with your doctor I’ve just won this battle because you’re rolling towards defeat I’m burning you like Harvey Dent so this battle’s now complete FDR I'll have you beat, ripped, destroyed, and tantalized Just like your time in The Pit, yes I have eyes I can see your nothing but scum, just a bum You'll be crawling to the corner while I'm drinking rum You're intimidation doesn't mean a thing to my nation You better understand this dang'rous game you've been playin' Without your precious mask you'll die quickly in pain Sorry but in my life, you won't make me refrain The people trust me, enough to put me over four times You just made them piss a little, their loyalty's a lie This polio survivor will be enough of a resistance To free Gotham City and be the Bane of your Existence Bane You better grab your Teddy, Frank because you’re about to be scared You think that you can fight the darkness; well your logic’s impaired I’m crashing your country like your plane (pause) with no survivors! Smash your car like General Patton’s once I take out your drivers I’m here to take you on because it’s your’s and Al Ghul’s destiny I don’t need the League of Shadows because I ended Batman’s legacy I’m cashing in this dime so I can burn through a dollar bill You’re far too over your head mate, so you better call up Churchill You need to broadcast this live because it’s all over the news How the Bane of Washington D.C. made El Presidente lose I’m a homeland terrorist so you better step up your security I’ve got my name on GCN while yours is hiding in obscurity I’m an international threat, bringing the danger to your doorstep You’re snoozing with your cousin while I’m knocking down your rep You better wheel your way home because it’s just across that ice You’re to be executed by exile, and I'm not one to ask twice FDR -FDR starts clutching his head- FDR: God...I have a rather large headache.... Truman: Sir? What's wrong. FDR: I dont.....know..... -FDR falls out of his chair and is presumed dead as Truman checks his pulse- Truman: No...NO.....Someone must finish this....It must be me. Let's go Bane. Truman - Listen up, Fat Mans coming at ya, Little Boy, Ripping your atoms apart and putting them together like a toy! Fact is, Bruce won, you had to take the fall! Freedom for Gotham flowed from the hall. I made the ultimate decision for US of A, to save the day, And made the Japanese say, we surrender, I’ll put you down on your knees and make ya pray, For you it’s gonna be a dark, dark day, this isn’t play! Because I’m Harry S Truman, they call me indomitable! Just one more thing that makes my raps commendable! My hunger for your defeat isn’t something that’s appeasable! My reign of power, to you, is not feasible. Who won? You don't decide who's next, but vote! Bane FDR feat. Truman Category:Blog posts